Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better
by OffMyTea
Summary: A talent show where Draco and Hermione are paired together. They choose to sing, can you guess what song?


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

* * *

><p><strong>This was inspired by a youtube video called anything Draco can do, Hermione can do better. Hope you like it!<strong>

_Singing_

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had finally gone insane. To improve house unity, he had decided to hold a talent show. But not just any talent show, one where each student was paired with someone from a different house. And they both had to perform in front of the entire school.<p>

"Don't worry Mione. It's not like you'll get paired with anyone bad." Ron said, fully confident. Hermione nodded nervously and sat down at the tables. One of the rules was no one could know who you were paired with, so owls were sent down with the results. Hermione opened her letter as her owl dropped it and nearly had a heart attack at the name she saw on the paper.

_Draco Malfoy._

How in the world was it possible? The Gryffindor Princess paired with the Slytherin Prince? She sighed and continued reading the paper.

_You will be meeting Mr. Malfoy in the Room of Requirement today during your free period. Be sure to give the Room specific instructions to not allow anyone inside while you are there. Good Luck._

Hermione glanced over at Draco, who had just finished reading his letter. He nodded and the two then left the Great Hall. He pulled her over into a secluded corner.

"Look Granger. Because we seemed to be partnered together until the show, I think it would be best if we at least tried to be civil to one another." Draco said. Hermione nodded.

"My thoughts precisely." she said. Free period had just started, so the two headed down to the Room of Requirement. Once there, they saw many items strewn around the room. There was a crackling fire place, some chairs, a couch, and a few book cases.

"So, let's start over and try to be friends, alright?" Draco said, truly wanting to be forgiven. After the war, he had realized how awful he had been to Hermione, and really wanted to start over. Hermione nodded.

"Okay then. Hi. My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a spoiled rich boy Slytherin." he said sticking out his hand. He had a slight smirk on his face. Hermione smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi there Draco. I'm Hermione Granger. I am a Gryffindor bookworm." she said. Draco laughed and then sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, what should we do for this Hermione?" he asked as she sat on the chair opposite him.

"I'm not sure." she said. She grinned and slipped into a sarcastic tone. "After all, anything you can do, I can do better." she smirked. Draco rolled his eyes as she continued talking. "I can do everything better than you."

"No you can't." he said playfully.

"Yes I can." she smirked. Suddenly, their eyes widened in realization.

"It's perfect!" they said at the same time. They then wrote the words down and began practicing.

They finished practicing for the day all too quickly.

* * *

><p>"So, see you tomorrow?" Draco asked. They had only called a truce a little less than two hours ago, and discovered they had a lot in common, and became much more comfortable around each other. Almost like friends.<p>

"Yea. Oh! We need to act like we hate each other outside of this so no one suspects we're working together, alright?" Hermione said quickly. Draco nodded, but then froze. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Hermione, if I call you mudblood, ever, I want you to know I don't mean it." he said. Hermione nodded. They smiled at each other and walked out of the room and down the hallway. They walked next to each other because their next class was Runes, one Ron and Harry didn't have. But suddenly, someone called their names from behind them. Hermione was yanked forcefully away from Draco by Ron, who squeezed her arms tightly.

"What are you doing walking with Hermione, Malfoy?" Ron growled. Hermione squirmed.

"Ron...let go...you're hurting me..." she said. Ron loosened his grip, but didn't let go.

"We have Ancient Runes together. So excuse me if we have to go in the same direction to the same place." Draco retorted.

"Why are you being so nice, you Death Eater?" Ron snarled. Draco flinched. Harry flinched a bit at his friend's harshness.

"Don't. Call. Me. That. And the war changed a lot of people Weasley. Some people grew up. Some people didn't grow at all." Draco said.

"Ron, let me go. I'm going to be late." Hermione said as she got out of his vise grip. Hermione and Draco then turned and continued walking to class, Ron glaring after them.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and Draco and Hermione were meeting everyday in the Room to practice. The two students had become really close friends. They felt like they could tell the other anything. One day, Draco had taken off his cloak to reveal his short sleeves. Hermione gasped as she saw his unmarked arms. Draco smiled a bit, knowing what she saw, or rather, what she didn't see. They then began practicing the parts Hermione had to hold out for an insane amount of time.<p>

* * *

><p>Two more weeks passed, and Draco and Hermione had perfected the song. They didn't stop meeting though. They were messing around in the room, just joking around. Draco had made a joke about Harry, causing Hermione to laugh, but playfully hit him with her book.<p>

"Hey! Ow! Stop it!" Draco complained as he laughed. He got up, but Hermione chased him around the room. He suddenly stopped and pushed her to a wall. They were both smiling at each other. Draco was leaned in close to Hermione. Their smiles faded as the two stared at each other. Draco suddenly closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as his arms slipped around her waist. He smiled and gently pulled away from her. They stood there for a moment, just smiling at each other. Hermione laughed and slipped away from him and ran over to the couch and flopped down. Draco smirked and sat down beside her. She smiled and started to work on reading for her essay. Draco pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and continued reading her book, Draco reading over her shoulder.

Before they left, Draco gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

"How do you want to tell everyone?" he murmured.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't want Weasley making a move on my girlfriend." he told her.

"Well I don't know. Can we keep it a secret for now?" Hermione asked. He nodded.

"We can, but only until the show." he said. Hermione sighed and nodded. He gave her one last kiss before they left to go to their class.

* * *

><p>The next week was the final week before the show. Everyone was busy, making last minute details, while the two lovebirds practiced their song one last time before the show the next day. They felt very confident. Hermione smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek as they headed out for the night. He kissed her forehead and they went to their rooms, ready for the show the next day.<p>

The Day Of The Show

* * *

><p>Hermione was very nervous, as she and Draco were of course going first. She took a deep, calming breath and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She felt Draco chuckle from behind her and bend down to give her a kiss on her cheek. She looked at the mirror in front of her and took another deep breath.<p>

"Nervous are we?" Draco whispered into her hair. Hermione glared at him, causing him to chuckle again.

"Draco..." she muttered.

"Just wait till this gets out. I can see the headlines now." he muttered. Hermione slapped his arm playfully. They heard Dumbledore announcing something.

"And now! Please welcome our first pair! Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" he said. Hermione took one more deep breath and the couple walked out on stage smiling. The school applauded for them. Ron and Harry on the other hand, were shocked to silence.

* * *

><p>"So, Hermione, shall we start?" Draco asked.<p>

"I'm ready if you are." she said smirking.

"How could I not be after practicing so much in the Room of Requirement?" he asked playfully, stunning the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. You can practice all you want. But I assure you,

Anything you can do, I can do better." she said.

"Ha!" Draco laughed.

"_I can do anything better than you._" she sang to him

"No you can't." he retorted playfully. Everyone was stunned how easily the two could do this. They saw the genuine smiles on their faces as they performed.

"Yes I can." Hermione told him a bit smugly.

"No you can't." he said sternly.

"Yes, I can." she said confidently.

"No, you can't." he said forcefully, a grin on his face.

"Yes I can, _Yes I can._" she replied singing.

"_Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you._" Draco sang at Hermione, a smug grin on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No, you're not." she said dismissively.

"Yes I am." he said smugly.

"No you're not." she said in a more teasing tone.

"Yes I am." he said playfully.

"_No you're not!_"

"_Yes I am, Yes I am!" _he sang as he stood up smiling.

"_I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge._" he sang, miming a gun in his hand.

"_I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow._" Hermione sang back, making a bow and arrow with her hands.

"_I can live on bread and cheese._" he sang proudly.

"_And only on that?_" she sang disbelievingly.

"_Yep._" he sang just as proudly.

"Huh. So can a rat." she said in a smug tone. Light laughter rang through the hall.

"_Any note you can sing, I can sing higher._" Draco sang.

"_I can sing any note higher than you!_" Hermione retorted.

"_No you can't._" Draco sang back at her.

"_Yes I can._"

"_No you can't._" Draco sang a bit higher.

"_Yes I can!_" Hermione sang higher.

"_No you can't!_"

"_Yes I can!_" they sang, going higher and higher.

"_No you can't!_" Draco sang, holding out the word can't.

"_Yes I! Can!_" Hermione sang, her clear resounding note nearly putting the Fat Lady to shame.

Draco and Hermione smiled as the music continued.

"How do you sing that high?" he asked.

"I'm a girl!" Hermione replied playfully.

"_Anything you can say, I can say softer._" Draco sang as they began to circle each other.

"_I can say anything softer than you._" Hermione sang right back at him. The students thought it was quite funny how they were play fighting.

"_No you can't._" Draco sang quietly.

"Yes I can." she protested.

"No, you can't." he said even softer.

"Yes I can..." she muttered.

"No you can't." he whispered back.

"Yes I can! Yes I can!" she murmured, then yelled.

"_I can drink my liquor, faster than a flicker._" Draco sang at her as they continued circling each other on the stage.

"_I can drink it quicker, and get ever sicker!_" Hermione sang right back, her expression challenging.

"_I can open any safe._" Draco sang proudly.

"_Without getting caught?_" she asked.

"You bet!" he replied.

"That's what I thought, you crook." she said smirking. The hall erupted in giggles.

"_Any note you can hold, I can hold longer._" Draco sang as they stopped their circling, facing each other with the crowd to their sides.

"_I can hold any note longer than you._"

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"_No you can't._" Draco sang.

"_Yes I can._" she sang right back.

"_No you ca-_" Draco sang, holding out his part.

"_Yes I can!_" she sang, Draco still holding his note.

"_Yes I-_" she belted out. Draco stopped and watched her hold her note. He rolled his eyes began tapping his foot.

"_I-_" Hermione continued.

Draco looked at his watch.

"_I-_"she sang.

Draco looked around.

"_I-can._" she finished, completely breathless. Draco smiled.

"_Yes you can!_" he sang, holding out can. They chuckled as the music played.

"Where do ya keep all that air?" he asked as they sat down at the table and chairs on stage.

"In my chest cavity." she replied.

"Oh..." he said smirking.

"_Anything you can say, I can say faster._" Draco sang to her.

"_I can sing anything faster than you!_" Hermione replied.

There was a pause.

"No you can't" he said quickly.

"Yes I can." she replied even faster.

"NoYouCan't." he said.

"YesICan!" she retorted.

"NoYouCan't" he said even faster. They started talking so fast you couldn't understand what they were saying. They smiled and Draco continued singing.

"_I can jump a hurdle._"

"_I can wear a girdle._" Hermione told him.

"_I can knit a sweater._" Draco commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"_I can fill it better._" Hermione challenged, standing up.

"_I can do most anything!_" he said smiling at standing.

"_Can you back a pie?_" Hermione asked.

"No." he said defeated.

"Neither can I." Hermione said. The crowd laughed.

"_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter._" he sang.

"_I can sing anything sweeter than you._" Hermione sang as they walked closer to each other, and smiled very, very, sweetly. They paused with the music and Draco began to sing.

"_No you can't._" he sang slowly and sweetly.

"_Yes I can._"

"_No you can't._" he sang, dipping deep for the last part.

"_Yes I can._" she sang, going high in the middle.

"_No you can't._" Draco sang as they stepped away from each other.

"_Yes I can._"

"_No you can't._" Draco sang sweetly as they very slowly circled each other almost as if they were dancing.

"_Oh, yes I can._" Hermione sang as they stopped.

"_No you can't, can't, can't!_" he said roughly.

"_Yes I can, can CAN!_" she sang forcefully and they stomped towards each other. Their faces only inches apart.

"_No! You! Ca-n't!_" Draco sang.

"_Yes! I! Ca-n!_" Hermione sang at the same time, their faces turning to huge grins. They finished and bowed. Draco then grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her towards him. Silence washed over the entierity of Hogwarts as hi whispered something in her ear only she could hear.

"I Love You. That's probably the only thing I can do better than you." he whispered. Hermione's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Harry and Ron started to bring out their wands to prepare themselves for anything that might happen.

Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

Draco smiled and brought Hermione's mouth to his own. Hermione's eyes widened for a second, then drifted shut as she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly, it seemed as though everything in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came to life as a deafening applause echoed throughout the castle. The couple broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"I Love You Too." Hermione whispered to Draco, who immediately brought her into another kiss. They broke apart, then smiled at the crowd and bowed. They then quickly walked off stage as Dumbledore announced the winners, who were none other than our two lovebirds.

* * *

><p>The couple happily went through the rest of the year, and 5 years after they left Hogwarts they were happily married.<p>

They waited for their dace to come on, and they burst out laughing at what began to play.

_Anything you can do, I can do better._

_Ha!_

_I can do anything better than you._

They laughed and went out to dance and sang along with the song.

Because everyone knows,

Anything you can do, I can do better.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this! Please review!<strong>

**Oh! and the video I was inspired by! It's called, Anything Draco can do, Hermione can do better. It's from softballprincess541.**

**Check it out!**

**Review!**

**~Alyss**


End file.
